gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package
The GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package is a Gunpla from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters. It's built by Sei Iori and primary controlled by Reiji. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package is a Gunpla built by Sei Iori, and is a combination of the basic GAT-X105B Build Strike Gundam with the Build Booster and new weapons. As indicated by the name, it can be considered as the Build Strike with its complete weapons and equipment. The Build Booster is a support craft that when attached to the Build Strike adds a pair of beam cannons to the suit's standard armaments of four head-mounted vulcan guns and two beam sabers, and also improves its output."Build Strike Gundam full package" assembly instruction, 1/144 scale model HGBF, No.1, Bandai, (2013) The Full Package also gives the Build Strike a Chobham Shield and a handheld beam gun that can transform into a beam rifle, and later into the enhanced beam rifle. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :The Build Strike Gundam Full Package possesses four head-mounted vulcan guns, which are mainly used to intercept incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*Beam Saber :The Build Strike Gundam Full Package possesses two beam sabers as its primary close combat weapon. Its beam sabers are powerful enough to destroy an enemy unit with a single hit. When not in use, the beam sabers are stored on the hips of the unit, the same spot where the combat knives are stored on the original Strike. ;*Beam Gun :A handheld ranged beam weapon, it can transform into the beam rifle and later the enhanced beam rifle by attaching additional components. The beam gun is capable of rapid fire and due to its small size, it is suitable for close range combat. Although the beams it fires are weak, they also consume less energy. :;*Beam Rifle ::The primary ranged weapon for Build Strike Gundam Full Package. It has excellent rate of fire, and a variable output which at maximum power, rivals the power of a hyper mega launcher shot. The interior of the barrel contains metal parts for improved durability and to withstand the high output. :;*Enhanced Beam Rifle ::An improved version of the beam rifle with enhanced output, it also retains the ability to adjust the beam output. It is double-barreled to reduce and spread out the stress caused by its poweful shot. At high output, beams are emitted from both barrels to form a poweful blast. During rapid fire, beams are emitted only from the top barrel. ;*Large Beam Cannon :Mounted on the Build Booster, these pair of beam cannons are powerful enough to destroy a enemy unit with a single shot. However, they have trouble hitting fast moving or small targets. They are positioned under the shoulders when used by Build Strike Gundam Full Package. ;*Chobham Shield :The Build Strike Gundam Full Package is equipped with a "Chobham Shield" as its primary defensive armaments. The shield consists of superimposed layers that are made from several plastic boards pieced together, allowing it to withstand a beam shot from a hyper mega launcher. The principle behind this is that a portion of the energy in the enemy's beam is dissipated each time a piece of plastic board is destroyed, thus the power of the beam is reduced as it penetrates through the boards and eventually the beam will be stopped by the board. Special Equipment and Features ;*BB-01 Build Booster :Developed from the MBF-02+EW454F Strike Rouge Ootori's EW454F Ootori Striker, the Build Booster is designed by Sei with high mobility in mind and is armed with only two large beam cannons to keep its weight down.Master Grade Build Strike Gundam Full Package Instruction ManualReal Grade Build Strike Gundam Full Package Instruction Manual When attached to the Build Strike's back, it improved its output by 160%. It can function independently as a fighter aircraft when separated and can allow Reiji to continue to fight even if the Build Strike is destroyed. History For Build Strike Gundam Full Package's history, please go to either Sei Iori or Reiji's pages. Picture Gallery GundamBuildFighter - Scan2.jpg|Data sheet 2013-10-29 111342.jpg|Build Booster separating 2013-10-29 110805.jpg|Build Booster flying Damaged.jpg|Damaged face while fighting with the Zaku Amazing Charginggyan.jpg|Charging towards Gyan Gya Gyan Gyan Gya Gyan vs Build Strike FP.png|Beam Saber duel 41509107.jpg|MS Girl Fan art by ElectricCross Gunpla Hgbf_01.jpg|HGBF 1/144 GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package (2013): box art Hgbc_01.jpg|HGBC 1/144 Build Booster (2013): box art HG Build Strike Gundam Full Package Plavsky Particle Clear Ver..jpg|HGBF 1/144 GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package Plavsky Particle Clear Ver. (Gunpla Expo World Tour Japan 2013 exclusive; 2013): box art RG-BuildStrike GundamFullPackage.jpg|RG 1/144 GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package (2016): box art RG Build Strike Gundam Full Package (RG System Image Color).jpg|RG 1/144 GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package (RG System Image Color) (2017): box art MG_Build_Strike_Box_Art.jpg|MG 1/100 GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package (2014): box art BBSenshi-BuildStrikeGundam.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package (2014): box art SDBB Build Strike Gundam Full Package -Metallic Gloss Injection Ver.-.jpeg|SD Gundam BB Senshi GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package Gloss Injection Ver. (2017): box art Notes & Trivia *Despite being based on the Ootori Striker, the Build Booster's weaponry has more similarity with the ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam's Oowashi Striker. *The Build Strike appeared in the first Gundam Breaker game as a DLC unit to coincide with the release of Gundam Build Fighters, though its Build Booster's beam effects were yellow instead of red, and only existed in HG form as opposed to every other unit having an MG 1/100 counterpart. These were later rectified in the sequel to match with the release of the MG release of the Build Strike. Reference Gallery External links *Build Strike Gundam on Official Site